pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Sun
Ash Ketchum is the main character of the Pokémon Anime and a trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master. Appearance Ash wears a new outfit which is different than his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose collared shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red and black and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a silver Z-Ring on his left wrist. Personality Since entering the Alola region, Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokemon. While Ash does retain his competence and experience, not getting upset over losing the Trial Challenges and defeating multiple Pokemon at the same time, he displays a considerably more childish and hyperactive demeanor. Biography Season 20: Sun & Moon Ash arrives in the Alola region on a vacation with his Mom, which Mimey won for them. After a nice Sharpedo ride, a run-in with a Bruxish that Lana caught on her line, a race with Grubbin and some bad luck with a Bewear and some racing Tauros, Ash finds the Pokémon School and meets Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles. Mallow mistakes Ash for a student and takes him to see Samson Oak, which conviently leads him to Delia and Mimey. Delia gives the Kantonian Vulpix Egg to Samson and Mallow shows Ash the rest of the school, including the classroom, where they meet Professor Kukui. After the meeting, Kiawe is confronted by Team Skull, who challenge him to a three on one battle, with the prize being his Charizard. Ash jumps in to help, defeating the Salandit and leaving the Zubat and Yungoos to be finished off by Kiawe and Turtonator's Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive. After seeing all of this, and receiving a Z-Ring from none other than Tapu Koko itself, he decides to stay with Professor Kukui and Rockruff while attending the Pokémon School. At first day at school his new classmates give him some challenges before Tapu Koko showed itself which it takes Ash's hat before realizing it wanted to battle him and Pikachu. During the battle Tapu Koko helped Ash use the Z-Move Gigavolt Havoc with Pikachu but it shatter due to not doing the island trial which Tapu Koko left. When Ash's classmates explain the island trail Ash decided to do it to get another Z-Crystal with his classmate giving their full support for him. The next day, Professor Kukui gave him the Rotom Pokédex to get info on the Pokémon in the Alola region. When he tried to catch his first Alola region Pokémon, he gets a surprise attack by Team Rocket who tried to take Pikachu again but failed when the Bewear Ash saw when he was exploring on his first day at the region takes them away. Ash was able to catch his first Alola Pokémon, a Rowlet after befriending it when it got hungry and Rowlet wanting to be with him as well. Ash met Hala the Island Kakuna of Melemele island then he was there when he went to take the Island Trail and won when the Totem Pokémon Gumshoos gave him a Normalium Z-Crystal. Next came Ash's Grand Trial against Kahuna Hala through the hardwork of Rowlet and Pikachu, Ash won his Grand Trial. But as soon as he was going to take the Fightingium Z-Crystal as his reward Tapu Koko swapped it for the Electrium Z. Some later Ash and Pikachu got challenged to another battle by Tapu Koko but the force of the battle caused Pikachu to fall off a cliff with Ash trying to save him but Tapu Koko saved them both with no winner. But declared that they would get stronger and win the time next they battle. Pokémon On hand Traveling with Ride Pokémon Befriended Temporary Achievements Alola Island Challenges *Verdant Cavern Trial (Normalium Z) *Melemele Island Grand Trial (Electrium Z) Tournaments *Pokémon Pancake Race: Runner-up Trivia *Unlike the previous anime series, Ash does not wear fingerless gloves with his outfit in Sun & Moon. *With the capture of Litten, this is the second time since the Sinnoh region that Ash catches two out of the three starter Pokémon. Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Main characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings